Wand-operated tilt blinds are shown in Debs U.S. Pat. No. 3,921,965 where a tilt shaft with a threaded worm end rotates a gear-driven ladder drum to which legs of a tilt ladder are attached. Rotation of the wand causes rotation of the tilt shaft and the ladder drum and a resultant pulling of one of the ladder legs and slackening of the other ladder leg. This results in the tilting of a series of blind slats. The lower end of a typical tilt shaft contains a transverse through aperture into which a top portion of an S-shaped metal hook is inserted. An apertured upper end of the wand is inserted into a bottom portion of the hook as it is shown in Anderle U.S. Pat. No. 4,222,157. A separate plastic cylindrical sleeve is normally employed covering and holding the upper portion of the S-hook in the tilt shaft. While the above construction utilizing an S-hook have been extensively employed in commercial and residential venetian blinds for many years, they do not always function smoothly and can actually jam, over all angles of tilt wand use. Further, the bottom portion of the S-hook hangs down considerably from the blind headrail so as to be unsightly. This is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 5,002,113. Additionally, if the wand is shipped separate from the remainder of the blind, it is fairly difficult for the ultimate customer or installer to assemble the wand on the hook. Further, if the wand is pulled down axially from the headrail either inadvertently or by design, damage to the tilt shaft gear, the tilt drum gear, or the wand connector or even breakage of the wand itself quite probably is the result.